FRIENDS
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: I basically took bits from the FRIENDS storyline between Monica and Chandler but changed it into my own version. Robin and Regina have always been really close friends but a wedding in London, some alone time and some strong feelings could change everything between them.


It was the weekend of Rumple and Belle's wedding. They had decided that they wanted the wedding in Paris. Regina was packing for the week away when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

The door opened and it was Henry.

"Hi Henry, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what I need to pack because I don't have a clue what to pack."

She giggled, "Of course, come on."

-x-

They were 3 hours away from their booked flight and Robin had so much packing left to do. He still had to pack all of Roland's and he also agreed with Regina that they would share a cab to the airport and split the expenses. Zelena was also joining along as she had no one else to go with that really trusted her as much as Regina, but then again Regina didn't particularly trust her but she would let it go for one weekend away in Paris.

Over the last few weeks Robin has been feeling particularly close to Regina, he didn't know why he just knew that he felt something. But he had to try and put that out of his head as the flight was 2 hours away and he promised Regina that he would be at her mansion around 1pm as the flight was at 2pm but they had to be there half an hour early in case the flight was changed to an earlier time.

Emma, Snow, Red, Belle, Rumple and the dwarves had already left the day before to get the wedding ready and Belle had to pick up her dress from the wedding boutique on the other side of Paris. The only people left to leave were Charming, baby Neal, Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland, and Zelena.

Zelena and Regina had also got reasonably close over the last few weeks after their mother's death. They have finally accepted their differences and are finally moving on. Plus, Zelena was hoping to meet someone in Paris, but no one knew who.

When Robin had finally finished packing he was just in time to leave to get to Regina's and then get to the airport with half an hour to spare. Both him and Roland got into the cab and rushed to Regina's mansion.

As they pulled up at Regina's they were a few minutes late but they made it in enough time to get to the airport on time. He got out of the cab and walked up to the door, he knocked with a very heavy knock.

Regina opened the door, "Robin where have you been? We have been waiting for ages. You said that you was going to be here fifteen minutes ago."

He sighed, "But I'm here now, aren't I." and finished with a cheeky grin.

She giggled, "I suppose so, but now we really have to hurry," she said looking at her expensive gold watch, "we have 10 minutes to get to the airport."

"Then let's go." he and Henry grabbed their bags and went to put them into the cab, leaving Regina to lock up then run and jump into the cab.

-x-

When they finally got to the airport, Charming was with baby Neal and Zelena waiting for the rest of them to check in.

"Hi, I'm sorry we are so late," Regina started off saying, "Robin was a little late getting to mine and the traffic was horrendous."

"It's okay, as long as you are here now. We were just feeding Neal before we got on the plane."

"What's the time?" Charming asked, and just on cue there was an announcement that the flight was early and that they could board.

-x-

When they arrived in Paris and they stepped out of the airport, it was everything Regina had hoped it to be. She had always wanted to come to Paris but never had the chance because she couldn't exactly leave Storybrooke.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked with a concerned tone.

Regina snapped out of her daydream. "Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking of how amazing it it to be able to live my dream, to come here to Paris. I would always dream that it would be with a man that I love, but my friend, his son, my son, my sister and my step-son-in-law is good enough." She smiled and they all got into the cab which took them to the hotel.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Belle shouted with relief. Regina had texted her at the airport to say that they were in Paris and was on their way to the hotel.

"I'm so glad to be here. It is my absolute dream to be here and for it to be your wedding day makes it so much more special." she said as she smiled at her and Rumple. "Also, where is Snow?"

"Thank you Regina. She is upstairs in her room. Follow me and I will show you your room." Regina then followed Belle and left Zelena and Henry walking to the restaurant with Roland, baby Neal and Rumple, leaving Charming with Robin.

"So, you and Regina ayy?" Charming said with a cheeky tone.

"What? No! Well, maybe. I don't know."

"Oh come on! You obviously like her, why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because it's Rumple and Belle's wedding and I don't want to take their spotlight."

"Fine, but as soon as the wedding is over and they have gone on their honeymoon, we still have an extra 3 days so I would say ask her out. This is, after all, the most romantic city in the world."

"And Regina's dream place."

"Exactly! Make her dream come true if she had a date in Paris. Just ask her, you never know, she might feel the same way about you."

"But what about if she doesn't?"

"Then you remain friends, but you will never know until you try."

"Okay, fine. We are here for a week right? If today is Saturday that means Belle and Rumple leave on the wednesday for their honeymoon so I could ask her out on the Thursday."

"Sounds great! And you could take her to the restaurant on the corner about a 5 minute walk from here. A romantic walk in Paris is all Snow and Regina talk about when they are left alone to talk about weddings. They actually encouraged Belle and Rumple to have their wedding here."

"Really? Women can be so persuasive." They both laughed and eventually walked into the hotel and met Zelena, Rumple, Henry and baby Neal at the restaurant.

-x-

The wedding was Tuesday evening and it was already Monday and Belle still had to get to the other end of Paris to pick up her dress, book appointments for her to get her make up, hair and nails done and prepare the reception. Everyone was helping out, especially Regina who was having such an amazing time, except for the stressful wedding planning. She also had her eyes on one particular person lately, Robin. Over the last few days they have been in Paris they haven't seen much of each other, but when they did they were really, really close. Regina had always felt something between them but she has recently noticed a really strong connection between them that almost makes her feel as if she wants him all of the time. She didn't always feel anything more than great friendships, probably because she wasn't always good at expressing her emotions, but with Robin she felt safe and happy, everything she wanted to feel with a man.

Regina had a lot to do. She was Belle's maid-of-honour and she had so many wedding responsibilities so she was non-stop wedding preparation. She wanted to walk around and view Paris but she never had time. Robin was Rumple's best man as they had grown so close throughout the whole wedding process. Belle had wanted her maid-of-honour and Rumple's best man to walk down the aisle together with the bride following. (She knew that Regina liked Robin and she wanted to bring them closer).

"Regina?"

"Yes Belle?"

"Would you do me a favour and help Robin while I'm out?"

Regina stopped. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine. Snow wants to help so that she can get out of the hotel for a bit so I told Robin that you would take Snow's place and help instead. Charming has baby Neal to a trip to the mall, Henry has taken Roland for ice cream and a trip to the park and Zelena is coming with me and Snow, so it's just you two in the reception venue."

"Belle, I know exactly what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work. We are just friends and that's all."

"Whatever. Just remember there is a flower delivery at 1pm and the tables need to be decorated. If you need me I have my phone."

"Belle, everything will be fine, go and do what you need to do and I will see you later on."

"Alo, could you hand the lanterns above the tables?"

"Of course, now go!" Belle then left with Zelena and Snow and went to the other side of Paris.

Regina really wanted to use her time alone with Robin to tell him everything but she had way too much to do at the moment so it would have to wait.

By 4pm the flowers had been delivered and the tables had been decorated and Robin and Regina were hanging the lanterns above the last table.

"So, Regina, I have realised that you haven't been for a walk around the gardens of the hotel yet."

"No, I don't believe that I have. I have seen them from my hotel room balcony but I haven't walked around them yet."

Robin smiled. "How about if as soon as we are finished up here we go for a walk and you can experience the feel of Paris' beauty?"

"Sounds great."

So they did, they both went for a slow walk around the Hotel's gardens. As they reached the middle there was a bench that was under two huge blossom trees, they both sat down and began to talk. They spoke about their perfect dream moments that how much they wish they would just happen.

"Snow, really?"

Regina giggled. "Snow makes everything so much more romantic. It gives the time and place a more peaceful atmosphere and it makes the moment last forever."

"I think that snow would be an amazing romantic moment, but in Paris I don't believe that they get much Snow." As he looked up blossom from the trees above began to fall.

"What do you think would make Paris more romantic then thief?"

"Falling blossom." And before she could say anything, he kissed her, first short and light then as he pulled away she pulled him back for a more strong and passionate kiss. "I have been waiting to do that for weeks."

"Really?" Regina asks with a smile."

"Yes, in fact, I was hoping for a little more but we are outdoors so that isn't going to happen."

"But you do have an empty hotel room, if you will let me come and join you?"

"Of course." He answered without hesitation.

They both went upstairs and they spent the night together in Robin's hotel room.

Luckily Snow had the common sense to let Roland sleep in her room that night as she knew that Regina and Robin would fall for each other during their time alone. She had always seen the spark between the two of them and always told Regina but she could never feel it strong enough for herself, until now.

-x-

The next morning Regina had left Robin's room early and went back to her own room to get ready so that she could meet Snow for breakfast early before wedding preparations for that afternoon. As soon as she walked in she very quietly shut the door but that was not needed as Snow had somehow got into her room and was now sitting on Regina's bed and reading a magazine.

"Well, well, look who is sneaking into her own room so early in the morning, I guess all went well last night then?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked with a smirk, trying to stop the conversation from getting too detailed.

"You know exactly what I had told me what she was up to and I thought it was perfect! I know you didn't want to take their 'spotlight' this week but we wanted you to be happy in Paris with somebody as we all are."

"Really? She had a whole plan? Oh well, it was good."

"Really? Just good?"

"Fine, it was amazing! It was so magical and we really sparked, like fireworks!"

"Regina, you have never been like this about anyone before, not even Daniel."

"I don't know but I can feel a force almost forcing us together and it is the best feeling I have ever felt in so long. This isn't like me, but he makes me feel so safe and secure and whenever we are apart a piece of me misses him greatly. Right now I would rather be back in that bed in his arms because that is where I feel I belong."

"Regina, it sounds wonderful. I really think that you two are really going to look beautiful together walking down that aisle this evening at the wedding."

"I was actually hoping that I would meet him before hand so that we could talk so later on, after breakfast I'm going to text him and ask him to meet me at the hotel's cafe for coffee."

"That sounds great Regina. But we do have a really busy day ahead of us and you need to get changed like right now!"

"Of course, give me 10 minutes tops."

After breakfast Regina texted Robin and asked if he could meet her at the hotel's cafe for a coffee and a chat. He agreed and Regina was over the moon. She did feel bad for leaving Snow, but she promised that she would be an hour at the most, nothing special was going to happen this time around.

"So, last night." Robin starts with.

"Was absolutely amazing!" Regina says trying to control her excitement. "Absolutely magical."

"Yes it was. I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind if you slept over in my room again tonight and you could actually be there when I wake up?"

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry but I had to leave as me and Snow had so much to do before the wedding this evening."

"That's fine milady, so what do you say? Sleepover in my room again tonight?"

"Of course, Thief." After that they both continued to chat about everything that was on their minds, the wedding, their children, friends, even their night together. They just went on for so long that they lost track of time and Regina was half an hour late to meet Snow back a the wedding reception. "I have to go! I was meant to meet Snow half an hour ago! I will meet you later outside my hotel room and we will walk down together, only if you want to though."

"Of course, it would be my absolute honour."

-x-

The wedding was at 4 pm at the church 5 minutes the road but Belle had still booked a car to take her and her bridesmaids too and from the venue and to the reception back at the hotel. Regina and Robin were outside the hotel waiting for the transport to arrive. Robin and Regina were standing together but trying to look as if they wasn't together but Robin couldn't help but keep looking at Regina. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a tight, red, silk dress which highlighted every perfect curve of her perfect body. He felt honoured that he was able to hold her in his arms the night before. When the cars arrived Regina was about to get into the car when Robin grabbed her arm and without any warning he pulled her in for a dreamy and powerful kiss. Everyone watched and the boys whistled and the girls went, "oooooooo" as if they had just kissed as children in a school playground. Regina was blushing and Robin had a really smirky smile. As they split Regina got into the car and they both watched each other as the car drove off.

"So you two really hit it off then?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that. It's just that we have been really close friends for such a long time now and we both began to feel a stronger connection when we were alone in that really romantic setting so we got caught up in the moment and I ended up staying in his room last night."

"I knew it!" Belle shouted and smirked at Snow. "I told you that they would get together after the gardens."

"Wait, how did you know that we went to the gardens?"

"Well," for a moment it was silent. "I may have told Robin that you hadn't left the room yet and there is a really nice and quiet spot in the middle of the gardens of the hotel."

"Did you now?"

"Sorry Regina, I should have told you."

"It's fine. It was still the most perfect moment in my life."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you Regina."

"Thanks. Now enough about me, it's your wedding day! Are you nervous?"

"Sort of, but I just can't wait to be married to the man that I love."

"It is honestly the best feeling." Snow couldn't help but smile after her answer because she truly did love the feeling and she relives it every day whenever she sees Charming.

"So, I have to ask, how do you know when you have found 'the one'?" Regina asked with a curious and serious tone.

"You can feel it deep within yourself. It is a feeling that you have never felt before. When you know, you know."

Regina thought long and hard throughout the whole ceremony about what Snow had said and she began to realise that feeling. She new it was the feeling because she got it every time she looked, spoke to or even thought about Robin. She never thought that she would be in this sort of situation with such a close friend but she could feel that at some point they would eventually get closer and start something different, but she would never think of doing it on her best friend's wedding day.

-x-

After the ceremony they had all gone to the reception venue to celebrate the night ahead. Everyone was drinking and enjoying themselves while Regina sat alone at the bar waiting for Robin. She had received a text message minutes later from Robin's phone, it read, "Regina, I'm sorry that I'm not there to meet you at the bar but everything that has happened between us has made me think and I don't think that I can give you what you need. I'm sorry but I'm leaving tonight." She begun to cry.

"Where is Robin?" She heard a voice and felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's just me, David. Sorry to frighten you like that it's just that you seemed alone and upset and I don't think that anyone should feel that way at a wedding."

"Hey, David. I'm not sure where he is. I'm not even sure if he even wants me anymore." She continued to cry.

"Why? What happened?" She wiped her tears that were running down her face and showed him the text. "What?! But he was so over the moon earlier that you two had finally got together, he can't just leave like this!"

"I have tried calling him but his phone is turned off. He obviously knew I would call and try and stop him from leaving." she continued to cry harder.

"Let me get Snow." He got down from the bar stool and walked over to Snow. He told her what had happened and that he needed her to look after Regina while he tried to talk some sense into Robin. He had no idea what time Robin was leaving and if it was even him who sent the text but he planned to find out.

When he got to Robin's hotel room, he knocked with desperation that he was still there. The door opened.

"Rob-" Henry opened the door

"Grandpa? What are you doing here."

"Where is Robin?!"

"He said that he was going downstairs and that he didn't know how long he was going to be so I'm just taking care of Roland until he gets back so that we can go down to the party."

Without thanking him, David ran as fast as he possibly could through the empty hotel hallways until he reached the front desk.

"Hi, sorry to interupt but have you by any chance seen Mr Locksley?"

"Yes," answered the hotel receptionist, "he just walked down to the bar."

"Thank you." He began to run again down to the bar where the reception was being held. The thing that made him stop in his tracks was his wife. "Snow! Why aren't you looking after Regina?"

"You must have used your words really well because now they are talking and I think they just made up."

"But, I never spoke to him."

"Really? Well, he must of finally thought things through and is now trying to make up for it."

And they did, Robin and Regina spoke at the bar for most of the night until they eventually decided to join everyone else on the dance floor for a slow dance and it was that most romantic moment in the gardens all over again.


End file.
